Talk:Pluto TV/@comment-27599950-20161103190524/@comment-30136139-20161103230943
Ain't nobody give a crap about disney junior even YOUTUBERS MISS IT TCF! Media Group POEI used to practically LIVE HERE all the time!!!!....until Disney Junior came along, and then I just QUIT. Terell MitchellI know right. Miggui Serrano+Kiara Lioness™ Fray ME!!! I WANT PLAYHOUSE DISNEY COME BACK THIS APRIL OR MAY PLAESE COME BACK PLAYHOUSE!!!!﻿Robin Kozlowskichanging this to disney junior is just like noggin changing into nick jr﻿Miggui SerranoAnd SREW DISNEY JUNIOR all shows on DISNeY JUiOUR including SOFIA THE FIRST!!!!!!!!!﻿ Caleb Turner:,( I miss this so much stupid disney junior﻿Brittany Collinsmiss this soooo much I was 11 when it changed im 17 now﻿crazycarlos08As much as I didn't like the new Playhouse Disney design, it was still a good channel, but I prefer the old version. I miss this channel. We freaking need to make a petition to bring back Playhouse Disney or something.﻿Nirwan Goyal+crazycarlos08 I'm in. This channel defined my childhood. Disney Junior is not even trying to carry that legacy. NisaQee2823 BRING PLAYHOUSE DISNEY BACK!!!!﻿ saraoicRollie pollie Ollie, My Friends Tiger and Pooh, and many others I remember were the best part of my childhood! Even being born in 2004 I remember my childhood was awesome! Screw Disney junior, they don't have great shows like playhouse Disney hadOffical Chitchatcity JocalynI loved playhousedisney�������� but now they replaced it with disney jounier! REALLY playhousedisney is the best thing for everyone why they have to do this everytime i am watching this video it makes me cry about it even when i got to school am hearing this in my head "On playhouse disney" so much but why they need to cut it out����﻿Nora HaenggiUgh. Disney Junior was trash.﻿Nathan Ardany TanaraAhh, I remember when I was 6, that time since I was a little boy Playhouse Disney was my favorite channel. The Bear in The Big Blue House, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Handy Manny, and others. When I was 6, I was actually excited for Disney Junior to come, since it had a great concept. And fortunately, the new cartoons, such as Jake and The Neverland Pirates, was a good addition to the other already-good Disney cartoons aired. But, for me it went downhill when Sofia the First came, and made all the other cartoons worse. Like come on, there are like 2 Disney Junior shows already that has a concept of a kid that has this magic thing that makes them able to talk to other beings. Disney Junior now tries to ruin all the other Disney characters (come on, Rapunzel still has long hair on Sofia the First?) and they try to not have any antagonists, just like how Captain Hook becomes a good guy on Jake and The Neverland Pirates? Oh wait, now the name is CAPTAIN Jake and The Neverland Pirates. They keep bringing characters from other Disney property and shrinking and making them very nice and good nowadays. Even back then, when Mickey Mouse Clubhouse came, Donald Duck was still that temperamental duck and Pete, even though not as bad as the actual Mickey Mouse shorts, can still be like an antagonist and still keep trying to be a barrier to Mickey's plans. Now look what it has become after the Mickey Choo Choo Train special. And guess what? All the other classics are now aired late night (for Disney Junior Asia). Geez Miggy SerranoI want playhouse disney dack! Remove disney junior now please!!!﻿﻿